


make my wish come true

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Is This a Songfic?, M/M, Song Lyrics, like so sweet your teeth might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: Marcus Flint doesn't want a lot for Christmas, but he does believe in grand romantic gestures - especially when it comes to the love of his life.





	

There was no better feeling, Oliver decided, than winning a game. No better feeling than the air rushing through his hair, than the quaffle slamming into his stomach, than the cheer of the crowd when their seeker caught the snitch. Nothing could ever compare to that, he thought to himself, as he guided his broom towards the ground of the pitch to shake the other team’s hands.

Well, except for in this particular game, because they were playing against the Magpies. Which meant Oliver had won, but Marcus had lost, and his boyfriend could be a bit of a sore loser at times. Often it just meant for even better sex, Oliver riding the waves of adrenaline and Marcus taking out his frustrations on Oliver.

Besides, it wasn’t like the stakes of this game were particularly high. Every year, the Department for Magical Games and Sports selected two of the top teams from the league and arranged a holiday match. It always happened on Christmas Eve, and Oliver was glad at least that it was there two teams – it was easier to justify spending the day before Christmas with your team if your boyfriend was doing the same thing. 

As Oliver landed on the ground his feet crunched against the thin layer of snow and he shook his head to loose the flakes that had landed there during the game. It was one of those perfect winter days – a rarity in the UK – where the snow was drifting gently down and sticking to the grass and making the entire world beautiful.

Oliver got caught up in shaking the team’s hands and realized, as he reached the end of the line, that Marcus hadn’t been in the lineup. Which was strange, because they usually ended up across from one another grinning stupid grins from their adrenaline high, Marcus squeezing his hand just a little too tight. It wasn’t that they weren’t open about their relationship, but they didn’t really flaunt it in public, so Oliver wasn’t about to kiss the man on the pitch – even if he wanted to.

Except Marcus wasn’t there. And when he turned to head for the locker rooms (separate for each team, so he’d have to shower quickly and get to the other side before he could see the man), a reporter snagged him to talk about the match. They discussed the charity they were raising money for (Harry Potter had started up a home for kids who were orphans because of the war, and while he had some money he was not working, instead spending all of his time there – so any bit more helped, and whatever was left went right to St. Mungo’s for research) and a little more about the season so far. Oliver was getting antsy by the time five minutes had ticked on, and eventually he managed to break away from the well-meaning woman. 

Glancing around, he realized _nobody_ was left from either team on the pitch, which was an oddity if he’d ever seen one. Usually they mingled around, talked to family and friends who’d managed to make it out of the stands. Oliver shook his head at the strangeness and finally made his way into the room.

* * *

Oliver pushed open the door and was immediately met by one of his teammates, grinning broadly and blocking the way down the short hallway. Oliver opened his mouth to say something and then heard a note of music, and his teammate grinned further.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” he began, and then stepped off to the side. 

Another of his teammates, the seeker, was standing behind him, and he too was grinning. “There is just one thing I need,” he continued, and then stepped away as well.

“I don’t care about the presents,” crooned his two beaters, horribly off tune and far too loud. When they stepped back they revealed the large open space in their locker room, which was surrounded with players – both from Puddlemere _and_ from the Magpies. 

“Underneath the Christmas tree!” Called out one of the Magpie players.

“I just want you for my own,” sang a chaser, with a large exaggerated wink. The entire thing was starting to feel surreal to Oliver, and he stepped into the large room, immediately scanning the faces for Marcus and not seeing him. 

“More thank you could ever know!” Called out the Magpie’s seeker.

“Make my wish come true,” Oliver heard, and his heart swelled at the sound of Marcus’s slightly wobbly and off tune voice. The two players standing in front of the back door of the room also backed away, and Marcus emerged from behind them, still in his Magpie’s outfit and holding a small closed box.

“All I want for Christmas,” Marcus spoke, and closed the distance between them, then dropped smoothly down to one knee in front of his boyfriend, still holding the box down low in front of him. “Is _you_.”

Oliver swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. He could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes but he didn’t want to cry in front of not only his team but Marcus’s as well. The lot of them were quiet, though he could see the Magpie’s keeper bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“Oliver,” Marcus began, then cleared his throat. “The past three years have been the best I could have asked for. I never thought, back when we spent our days beating each other up, that I would be here. But,” he took a breath, closed his eyes, and set his shoulders square. “You have made me a better person. You _make_ me a better person. I love you, and I want… I want to spend our lives together. And I wanted to do something big, because I know I don’t say it enough, and you deserve someone who is willing to shout it from the rooftops. So,” Oliver couldn’t help it, he dropped down to the ground as well, bringing himself level with Marcus’s eyes, peering into them.

Marcus grinned a little, clearly thrown off by this. He carried through though, lifting the box and popping open the lid to reveal a thin platinum band, with something carved into it that Oliver couldn’t quite see. “Oliver Wood, will you marry me?”

Oliver couldn’t contain the grin that was tugging at his lips, splitting his face apart. “Yes,” he said, small and quiet, not even able to take a breath to consider. There was nothing _to_ consider – the answer was as clear as day. Sure, Marcus and Oliver fought constantly, they were perpetual rivals in a way that probably wasn’t always healthy for their relationship. But for Oliver, there was no one else – there had never _been_ anyone else. Sometimes in the early morning fog when he was shaking off his dreams, he thought that Marcus had been custom made for him, designed to fill in his gaps and round him out. Glancing around, Oliver realized the team hadn’t heard his answer, though Marcus was now blinking and clearly trying to hold back tears. “YES!” He shouted, and leaned forward to press their lips together.

A whoop of excitement burst out in the locker room, and as Oliver broke away from Marcus’s lips, the two of them were tackled by both of the teams, and Oliver still couldn’t take his eyes off of Marcus’s face even as they were both pulled to the ground, as hands ruffled his hair and slapped his back. And finally, Oliver realized there _was_ something better than flying. And that was something he got to wake up to every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 Thank you for reading this silly little fluff piece! The song used is, of course, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. 
> 
> I was talking to flintwoodandco about writing a sappy Christmas proposal drabble, and look! Here we are!
> 
> (If you like flintwood, I would LOVE if you checked out my other longer fic, [starving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8821915/chapters/20227219). It is significantly less fluffy than this, but there IS fluff, so...)
> 
> (If you like my writing, I'm also posting a Dramione marriage law-ish fic, [Don't Take This Sinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8802880/chapters/20181976)!)
> 
> I post lots of drabbles over on tumblr that don't always make it over here - you can check out a list of them over at [my tumblr](http://hexmionegranger.tumblr.com/masterlist).
> 
> Anyways - Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you!!


End file.
